Stupid Love
by devilette2494
Summary: (AU) Quinn vit paisiblement avec son frère Sam, jusqu'au jour une une intrigante brunette déménage dans le même bloc qu'elle. Faberry/Brittberry (Rated M plus tard.)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! :)

Oui, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté sur FF. Disons que j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire tout simplement et tous les auteurs savent ce que c'est.

J'ai eu une idée d'une nouvelle FF faberry donc j'ai décidé de me lancer. Et pour ceux qui veulent savoir si mes autres fictions je les ai abandonné.. et bien, non. J'ai un chapitre de "love me with a text" de presque complet et c'est la même pour "Sept femmes".

Laissez moi vos reviews pour que je sâche si l'idée vous intéresse. Et vos follows et favorites me font toujours sourire :)

P.S ; C'est très court. C'est juste pour une mise en contexte.

**POV QUINN**

"SAMMY!"

Sammy, ou plutôt Sam, c'est mon frère. Enfin, mon demi-frère, mais je le considère comme un "vrai". Moi, c'est Quinn. J'ai 23 ans et j'habite avec Sam depuis bientôt quatre ans. Et encore une fois, ce matin, je me retrouve à ramasser son bordel.

"SAMMY!"

Toujours pas de réponse. Il se fout probablement de ma gueule, comme toujours.

"Toujours en train de gueuler le matin, gamine."

Il me dit tout ça en venant me faire une accolade rapide. Oui, en fait, c'est ainsi que l'on se parle. Normalement, c'est bien pire que ça,. Les surnoms très peu flatteurs, les insultes volent dans tous les sens de la pièce, mais c'est ainsi que l'on est l'un envers l'autre. C'est de cette façon que l'on démontre à l'autre notre amour. Bizarre peut-être, mais nous nous parlons de cette façon depuis que mon père à marier sa mère. Soit depuis au moins dix ans, si je me souviens bien.

"Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps?"

Je le dévisage en lui parlant.

"Suis moi, tu vas comprendre."

Dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Je le suis, mais la seule envie que j'ai présentement, c'est de le tuer, de le ressusciter et de le tuer encore une fois. Il me fait sortir sur le balcon, souriant en voyant mon regard complètement perdu. Son doigt me fait signe de regarder vers le sol. Habitant au troisième étage, j'aperçois trois hommes d'une trentaine d'années transporter des boîtes dans un appartement situé sous le nôtre.

"Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Trois hommes en sueur, ça ne me fait rien du tout. Mais là, je me pose des questions sur toi." dis-je, afin de le taquiner.

"Attends. C'est pas eux qui m'intéresse, idiote."

Dit-il, tout en me poussant légèrement. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'oblige à regarder tout droit. Mes yeux s'arrêtent finalement sur une jeune demoiselle. Sa longue chevelure brune attire directement mon attention. Mon regard l'observe de haut en bas.

"Ferme ta bouche, la bave est sur le point de couler."

Dit-il, comme si j'étais en complète admiration devant la brunette. Chose qui était en fait, vrai.

"Ferme là, crétin!" dis-je en le poussant fortement, ce qui à pour conséquence d'attirer l'attention de la jeune demoiselle en bas.

Sam en profite alors pour lui lancer un signe de la main, afin de la saluer. Elle lui renvoi la pareille, et me regarde en souriant. Sammy me donne une tape sur l'épaule, me faisant comprendre que c'est à mon tour d'être polie et de la saluer, chose que je fais finalement.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelques secondes de ma vie, puisque lorsque je sors de la lune, notre "probablement" nouvelle voisine n'est plus à l'extérieur.

"Un peu plus et tu me foutais la honte." dit Sam.

"Très drôle!" répondis-je.

"Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je ne t'écoutais pas tout à l'heure? T'as vu ses fesses?" Ah, c'est un vrai porc ce con.

"Sammy, est-ce que t'as oublié que t'as une copine? Santana, ça te dit quelque chose?"

"Pfft, elle aurait probablement réagis ainsi et dit les mêmes choses que moi!" dit-il, avec fierté.

Il n'avait pas tort. Sa copine était tout simplement géniale. Aucune jalousie, le genre de copine que tout le monde voudrait avoir. Sauf que moi, je n'irais jamais jusque là, puisque je ne me permettrais pas d'avoir des sentiments pour l'amoureuse de mon frère. Je suis peut-être cruelle, mais j'ai certaines limites. Du moins, je crois.

Trois heures passent et je prépare le repas du midi pour moi et Sammy. J'entends frapper à la porte mais c'est mon frangin qui va ouvrir. J'entends entièrement la conversation qui passe du "t'es la nouvelle voisine?" à "enchantée, moi c'est Rachel". Je décide donc de laisser les pâtes sur le feu et me dirige vers la porte. J'aperçois la même brunette que tout à l'heure, mais cette fois, je peux plus facilement l'analyser.

"Quinn." dis-je en lui donnant ma main, afin de serrer la sienne. Sa peau délicate frotte la mienne quelques secondes avant de me lâcher.

"Toi, c'est Rachel, c'est bien ça?" Elle confirme par un signe de tête et me lance un énorme sourire.

"Hum, je passais simplement pour vous dire que si jamais vous voulez aller prendre un verre, faites-moi signe."dit-elle, avec le même sourire enfantin.

"Tu fais la même demande à tous les résidents du bloc?" dis-je, avec sarcasme.

"Non. Vous êtes les seuls jeunes du bloc à ce que j'ai cru voire, alors je me suis dis que vous seriez plus facile d'approche!" Elle lance un petit rire tout à fait mignon.

"C'est bon alors. On te reparle cette semaine!" dit Sam qui est adossé contre la porte, sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

"Génial." dit-elle en se retournant.

Mes yeux descendent jusqu'à ses fesses et je sens le regard de Sammy sur moi. Il roule les yeux et s'apprête à entrer à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que la brunette s'exprime de nouveau.

"En passant, vous faites un joli couple!"

Le visage de Sammy et le mien s'habillent d'un dégoût commun. Je réponds le plus rapidement possible.

"Moi et lui? Jamais. Eurk. C'est mon frère!" dis-je

"De toute façon elle est gai donc j'aurais même pas la moindre chance.." rajoute Sam.

Mes yeux deviennent énormes et mon coude s'échoue dans le ventre de Sammy. Ah, mais ce crétin sérieux.

Si le crime était légal, je serais probablement seule sur cette planète. Et Sammy serait le premier à mourir.

"Oh, désolée, j'étais sûre que vous étiez ensemble." dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

"C'est pas grave." réponds mon crétin de frère.

"Et hum, en passant, j'ai rien contre les gens comme toi. J'ai des amis qui le sont aussi." dit-elle, en me souriant encore une fois.

Je la regarde et lui fait comprendre que sa réaction me ravi. Le problème n'est pas que je suis dans le placard, parce que bien au contraire, la Terre entière sait que je ne mangerai jamais de saucisses. Mais lorsque c'est mon frère, qui fait exprès pour dire à notre nouvelle voisine super canon que je suis aux femmes, je réagis toujours mal.

Je regarde Rachel partir jusqu'à son appartement, ce qui ne prend que quelques secondes.

Elle est charmante, cette nouvelle voisine.


	2. Chapter 2

QUINN'S POV

Je me réveille avec un stress familier. Ce soir, je joue avec mon groupe dans un café du coin. Certes, ce ne sera pas devant une très grande foule, mais je réagis toujours de la même façon. Je suis stressée pendant des jours et le jour même, j'explose presque. Je m'habille d'une camisole blanche presque transparente et d'une paire de boxer que j'ai volé à mon frère la semaine passée. Pour tout dire, les sous-vêtements masculins sont beaucoup plus confortables que les nôtres.

Je sors de ma chambre et me fais du café ainsi que deux tartines au nutella et trois petites tranches de bacon. Une bonne façon de bien commencer la journée. Après avoir savouré mon petit-déjeuner, je me dirige sur le balcon afin d'apprécier un peu d'air frais. New York est une ville très bruyante le matin. Par chance, je suis dans un coin tout de même assez tranquille. Nous habitons éloignés du centre ville. C'est probablement pour cette raison que je suis capable d'apprécier la vie, malgré que je n'ai pas réellement réussi à atteindre mon rêve qui est de devenir la chanteuse de mon propre groupe et de réussir à percer à travers le monde. Pour l'instant, je joue les percussions dans un groupe où je n'ai même pas le droit de parole. J'adore jouer la batterie, mais je suis avant tout une chanteuse.

Je retourne à l'intérieur et aperçois Sammy de l'autre côté de notre appartement. Je lui lance un sourire et lui verse une tasse de café. Il hoche de la tête en signe de remerciement et s'assoit devant la télévision.

"T'es prête pour ce soir?"

Dit-il, avec un sourire plein de réconfort.

"Non, pas vraiment. Je joue avec mon groupe au moins une fois par semaine, et à chaque fois, c'est la même histoire."

"Je sais. Le stress prouve seulement que tu adores ce que tu fais, gamine."

Je sais que Sam est fier de moi, même si je ne suis pas une vedette internationale. Son support est très important. Sans lui, j'en serais peut-être encore à laver des tables dans un McDonald's. Pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, seulement que j'ai plus d'ambition que cela.

Je m'assois près de lui et regarde la télévision.

"J'ai toujours pas compris comment tu fais pour écouter les nouvelles le matin."

Dis-je, en soupirant. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi. Les nouvelles se résument toujours à des trucs négatifs. Rare sont les bonnes nouvelles à la télévision.

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi je les écoute."

Oui, il a raison. Noah nous a quitté depuis maintenant trois ans. Enfin, il a plutôt "disparu". Moi, je crois qu'il a simplement choisi de quitter New York et de refaire sa vie ailleurs. Sammy, lui, espère le voir un jour apparaître à la télévision, où on apprendrait que la police l'a retrouvé sain et sauf. Mais moi, j'ai fait mon deuil depuis tout ce temps.

"Sammy, il nous a abandonné. Arrête de te faire du mal pour un rien."

Dis-je. Je connais déjà sa réponse.

"C'est mon frère. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il était mort, alors qu'il y a toujours une chance qu'il soit en vie à quelque part."

Je prends sa main dans la mienne, la serre légèrement, et le laisse seul sur le sofa. Je n'ai pas envie de m'embarquer dans cette conversation avec lui. À chaque fois, nous finissons pas nous engueuler, puisque notre point de vue est très différent sur le sujet.

"Tu devrais inviter la nouvelle voisine, ce soir!"

Dit-il, avec un sourire énervant collé sur les lèvres.

"Pourquoi?" Dis-je, en soupirant.

"Parce qu'elle est nouvelle. Et que tu la dévores des yeux."

C'est un vrai crétin.

"T'es vraiment con, tu sais?"

Dis-je, ne pouvant tout de même pas nier ses propos. Elle est canon, et puis quoi?

"Non, mais sérieusement. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec elle. Et faut dire que ces temps-ci, tu restes toujours enfermée dans la maison. Une amie de plus ne te ferait pas de mal."

Il a raison. Je suis souvent seule à la maison, parce qu'en fait, je déteste presque tous les "amis" que j'ai.

"Pourquoi toi, tu ne l'invites pas? C'est ton idée après tout."

Dis-je, avec un sourire aux lèvres, espérant qu'il cède.

"Être célibataire, je l'inviterais. Mais je ne le suis pas. Toi, t'es célibataire depuis un bon bout de temps. Et je suis sûre que l'idée de t'envoyer en l'air ne te déplaît pas."

Ses arguments sont pourris. Au contraire, moi, je ne pense pas qu'au sexe.

"T'es un vrai porc, tu sais?"

Répondis-je, en me dirigeant vers la porte. Il soupire et me lance un clin d'œil en comprenant que ce que je faisais, c'était bel et bien d'aller inviter Rachel.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment, je suis très gênée d'aller frapper chez elle. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Normalement, je suis très ouverte avec les gens. Bref, je me dirige vers sa porte et frappe trois petits coups. Aucune réponse. Bon, tant pis. Je quitte donc le seuil de sa porte et entend finalement la poignée tourner. Je prends une bonne respiration et me retourne.

"Quinn.. hey!"

Dit Rachel, avec un sourire en coin.

"Hey.. je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je voulais juste savoir si ce soir, tu voulais venir avec moi, Sam et sa copine dans un petit café à quelques rues d'ici."

Je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de savoir si elle allait bien ou peu importe. J'ai parlé comme si j'avais un texte à lui débiter.

"Oh, hum, j'aurais adoré venir avec vous, mais quelqu'un m'a déjà invité à aller boire un café ce soir. Semblerait-il qu'il y a un petit groupe du coin qui y joue."

Oui, je suis déçue. Mais bon. Ma question principale est "qui" peut déjà l'avoir invité avant moi, alors qu'elle a emménagée dans la ville qu'hier?

"Tu t'es rapidement fais des amis pour que quelqu'un t'invite déjà à quelque part."

Dis-je, sur un ton très neutre.

"Oh, j'ai croisé ce garçon ce matin en allant faire mon jogging. J'ai dû lui demander vers où aller pour retrouver ma rue. Et il a compris que j'étais nouvelle et m'a donc invité à socialiser ce soir."

Dit-elle.

"Tu fais confiance aux inconnus, dans ce cas?"

Dis-je, en riant légèrement.

"Non, il a juste l'air sympa."

Bon, d'accord. Ce soir, elle aura la surprise de me voir sur la scène.

"À ce soir, alors!"

Dis-je, en me retournant.

"Hey..."

Dit-elle, retenant mon attention.

"Puisque t'as l'air sympa et que oui, peut-être que je fais un peu trop confiance aux inconnus, ce serait trop te demander de venir m'aider demain matin à défaire mes boîtes?"

Toujours de dos, je souris. Je me retourne brusquement et lui répond.

"Oui, ce serait trop me demander."

Dis-je, sur un ton faussement bête. Elle baise les yeux, et je comprends qu'elle n'a pas réalisé que je rigolais.

"Je rigole. Ce sera avec plaisir!"

Son visage reprend le même air joyeux et me souris.

"Parfait. Donc à ce soir quand même!"

Dit-elle, avant que je retourne finalement à mon appartement.

Les heures passent rapidement. Je m'habille d'un jeans et garde la même camisole transparente qui montre le soutien-gorge noir que je porte. J'attache mes cheveux d'une simple queue de cheval. J'arrive au café à 19h, soit une heure exactement avant notre prestation. Nous faisons le test de son à l'arrière de la scène et ne trouvons aucun problème, ce qui me calme énormément. Sammy me rejoint avec Santana, et me font chacun une longue accolade. Leur présence est importante et précieuse.

"J'ai croisé Rachel il y a moins de dix minutes."

Dit Sam. Hum, pourquoi me dit-il cela? J'espère que ce n'est pas l'un de ses plans tordus de me rendre encore plus stressé.

"Et?"

Demandai-je.

"Elle m'a demandé si tu étais arrivée."

Je souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait sourire de savoir qu'elle cherche à savoir si je suis déjà arrivée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

Dis-je, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas foiré mon plan de la surprendre.

"Je lui ai dit que tu serais un peu en retard."

Je le serre dans mes bras et le remercie.

"T'es le meilleur des frères, tu le sais ça?"

"Pff, je le sais depuis longtemps."

Dit-il, en quittant l'arrière scène.

"Showtime dans 10 minutes!"

Dit une voix très familière, derrière moi.

C'est nul autre que la chanteuse du groupe, Mercedes. Tina, la guitariste et Finn, celui qui s'occupe de la base, nous rejoigne.

"Vous êtes prêt?"

Nous demande Finn.

"OUI!"

Disons tous en même temps.

Nous allons finalement rejoindre nos instruments sur scène et entendons une bonne main d'applaudissement de la foule composée d'une centaine de personnes.

J'ai peine à voir Santana et Sam au loin qui siffle le plus fort qu'ils peuvent. Mon regard croise finalement celui de Rachel qui semble surprise. J'ai réussi. Je regarde finalement ailleurs, afin de rester concentrée sur la chanson. Nous jouons plus de neuf chansons avant de prendre une pause de quinze minutes.

Ce soir, j'ai apporté mon cahier avec toutes mes compositions. Mais encore une fois, je n'aurai pas le courage de demander à Mercedes de chanter au moins l'une de celle-ci, parce qu'elle n'accepterait que je sois le centre d'attention le temps d'une chanson. Donc, je resterai silencieuse comme toutes les autres fois.

Nous retournons sur scène plus de 45 minutes et avons finalement terminé pour la soirée. Le propriétaire du café donne une enveloppe de 245$ à moi, Tina et Finn, alors que Mercedes en reçoit une avec le double, comme à chaque fois. C'est énormément injuste, mais bon.

Je me dirige vers la salle avec mon groupe et tout le monde nous applaudit une dernière fois. Le sentiment que je ressens est toujours très intense. Savoir que les gens apprécies autant ce que nous faisons, nous donne la force de continuer et de croire en nos rêves. C'est le plus beau sentiment sur la Terre.

"T'étais encore géniale ce soir! C'est ma soeur, tout le monde!"

S'exclame Sammy en se levant et en me pointant. Tout le monde nous regarde avec un sourire alors que moi, j'ai envie de virer au rouge, puisque avoir toute l'attention de cette façon, c'est peut-être un peu trop.

"Je te jure, si j'étais pas avec ton frère, tu serais probablement capable de me rendre lesbienne!"

Dit Santana, ce qui me fait sourire et m'aide à sortir de mon malaise.

"Hey... j'ai tout entendu!"

Répond Sam.

"Quoi!? C'est sexy une femme dans un groupe de musique qui joue de la batterie!"

Sam étouffe de rire et prends une gorgée de son café. Parfois, j'ai honnêtement l'impression que Santana me dévorerait tout entier, si elle le pouvait. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une impression, hein!

Je m'approche finalement de Rachel qui me regarde drôlement.

"Tu aurais pu me le dire que t'étais une rockstar!"

Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

"Non, ton visage était trop_ priceless_, quand t'as vu que j'étais sur la scène!"

Dis-je, afin de la taquiner un peu. Un silence de malaise s'installe, alors j'essaie d'embarquer dans une discussion.

"Alors, où est ton rencard?"

"Il est allé nous chercher à manger."

Dit-elle, avec un sourire.

"Oh, donc tu avoues que c'est un rencard?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça!"

Dit-elle, presque choquée.

"Tu ne le nies pas non plus!"

Répondis-je.

"Tiens, ton croissant au chocolat!"

Dit un homme derrière moi, qui tend en même temps le croissant au chocolat à Rachel.

Je me retourne et nos regards se croisent.

"BRODY?"

Dis-je, complètement choquée. Rachel à un rencard avec Brody, mon premier petit-ami, avec qui je suis restée trois ans, avant d'accepter que j'aimais les femmes.


End file.
